Momoka (AFL game)
Momoka, known by her full name in anime as Momoka Kurose (黒瀬 桃華 Kurose Momoka), is a character in both Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You (game) and Story of World II: A Flowery Life (game). In A Flowery Life game, she is one of the eligible bachelorettes to court and also a special marriage candidate. A mysterious princess who lives inside the cave of Leaf Mines, Momoka looks scary but friendly, and is well hidden. She also maintains the cave in a secret world that most people can't get to. Momoka is a timid person, and since her duty with the shrine is a solitary task. The way to Momoka's house cannot be unlocked until Players have reached the second year in game. Go inside the mines of Leaf Mine District on a non-rainy day between 9:00 PM and 2:00 AM and you will discover something unusual with the tunnel by Leaf Mine. As you investigate the tunnel, you will observe stairs leading through it. When you go upstairs, you will meet Momoka for the first time. Momoka is not fond of talking to males. If playing as a boy, she will become less of "boy haters" as you befriend her and give gifts. 'Schedule' Before she is married, Momoka will only leave her house late at night. She only stays outside for a few hours before she heads back inside. She is not anywhere on Rainy or Stormy days. If the Player marries Momoka, she will move in with them. However, she will still visit upper mine almost every day. She takes shorter visits every Sunday, preferring to stay around their house area. No one to socialise, she rarely spends any time outside of the player's house or her own. If the weather is bad, she won't leave home at all. 'Gift Preferences' 'Symbol Events' NOTE: For Prince Hibiki and Momoka, there is only an event taking place at 2, 3, and 4 Symbol Events that respectively require 20.000, 30.000, and 40.000 Heart Points. Their 1-Symbol Event is the one where Players unlock both of them for the first time, plus their Friendship Symbol is invisible. 2-Symbol Event *Walk from Grünefeld Park to Leaf Mine District *12:00 15:30 *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Momoka has 20,000 HP or more Momoka is watching a girl pray at the alter for the strength to talk to a person she likes. When she notices that you heard her plea, she runs off embarrassed; of course, she couldn't see Momoka. Momoka asks you about relationships. This seems to be a common request, but it isn't like she can manipulate a person's heart one way or another. Whether something romantic happens depends on the person. Momoka admits that it isn't something she has much experience with, so you offer to assist Momoka's work. The princess uses a charm to make it so that you too cannot be seen. Let's try to get some romance on! The two of us head out and spot the girl from before. She is trying to work up the courage to go talk to the boy she likes. Momoka starts to become impatient with the girl's shyness! You ask to see if perhaps Momoka can create a gust of wind that might get the two talking. Momoka gives it a try and blows the girl towards the young man she is trying to talk to. It seems to have worked! Momoka is happy to have started something lovely. Momoka doesn't quite understand love, but it seems to make everybody happy. Momoka wonders what it might be like. You explain that it makes one excited to just be with the person you like. Momoka asks if you have any experience with love. Choice 1: Yes, I do. (+500 HP) Oh you have? Momoka assumed you hadn't. Choice 2: That much is common knowledge. (+2000 HP) Momoka assumed that maybe you have experiences with a lot of people. You haven't, which makes her happy. Momoka continues and wonders if at some point that you do get married, who you might be considering... Ah, it is nothing. Momoka brushes the flower petals away from your face that have floated in front of you. She apologises and says that getting that close wasn't intended to be anything else, but you notice that Momoka's face is flushed. Momoka thanks you for spending time with her today. You turn to leave and she calls you back, but it's nothing. After you leave, Momoka admits to feeling happy and excited to be near you. Choice 3: Yes, standing right in front of me. (-2000 HP) The Player acts flirtatious, but Momoka becomes embarrassed. 3-Symbol Event *Upper Leaf Mine *12:00 16:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Momoka has 30,000 HP or more *You have seen Momoka's 2-Symbol Event Momoka is talking to her pet bat, Takumi, which asks if Momoka loves someone. She admits that recently there have been some feelings, and thinking of you has been pleasant. When you finally walk up to the princess, Momoka asks if you overheard anything. You don't know what Momoka is asking, but the bat runs off when lady from before runs up to the shrine. She thanks the shrine deity for hearing her prayer from the other day. She explains that they are now engaged and she's very happy. She never thought she'd find someone to love and now she has someone she can spend the rest of her life with. After she runs off, Momoka is glad to hear about the lady's engagement and that Inari was able to have a hand in it. The other day Momoka was wondering what marriage was about. Human lives happen much faster than Momoka's. During that time she watches people born and grow, fall in love and marry, and even have children. Momoka thinks that humans are incredible to do all of that in such a short period, so she wants to help as much as possible. Sure enough even you will find a partner someday, and your children will have grandchildren. Momoka will be watching. As humans do their jobs, Momoka will do her job. Momoka wonders why its heart hurts... it is nothing. She thinks it might be watching over the Player a little bit differently though. The Player wonders how one should respond. Choice 1: I want to spend the mine with you, Momoka. (+3000 HP) What are you saying? At this point the Player will be asked if they want to propose or if they want to back out. If the Player does propose, they will show Momoka the Golden Ring from one's bag and try to hand it over. Momoka will be very happy, but reminds the Player that there is a difference between their lifespan and hers. The next thing that will happen is either Hinata or Meirin will notice that you are standing there talking to yourself. Momoka decides to go pray for guidance and leaves the Player be. When Momoka is alone, it recognises the happiness between the two of us, although does not believe that they both can live together. Note that the Player did not actually propose marriage with Momoka at this point. Choice 2: You're right. (-3000 HP) 4-Symbol Event *Momoka's place inside Leaf Mine District *6:00 to 12:00 *Any day of the week (not on festival days) *Any weather *Momoka has 40,000 HP or more *You have seen Momoka's 3-Symbol Event Momoka is sleeping, but she seems to be having a bad dream and talking in her sleep. Choice 1: Wake her up. You awaken the princess, but she becomes startled and starts to cast a spell! She stops herself though, and scolds you for playing a trick on her. Why did you wake her up? *'Choice A:' To surprise you. (-4000 HP) Momoka is not happy that the Player has disturbed her sleep. It is useless to discuss it, prepare for your punishment! Momoka casts several spells at the Player and one becomes exhausted. That will teach you a lesson! The princess wants to take a nap and tells one go to away. The Player runs out of her mine. Choice 2: Return home. The Player turns around and walk out of her place. Result: No change Date Event *When you wake up in the morning *Any day of the week *Must be sunny *Momoka has 45,000 HP (4.5 Sakura indicator) or more *You already seen 4 of Momoka's Symbol Events *You are going steady with Momoka As the player wakes up in morning, Momoka was hoping that they'd have dinner with her later. If the player accepts, she'll ask them to meet her in Cappuccino Bar at 16:00. If the player rejects, they will lose Symbol Indicator Points with her. When the player arrives, the two of us will eat some of Momoka's cooking. Momoka doesn't normally socialise with males and older humans, and says you should feel honored that one get to spend time with her. Choose the positive answer to increase Momoka's affection! At the end of evening, she will thank the player for time you've spent with her, and you will then go home. 'Marriage and Children' Before marrying Momoka, the Player must have 6 FS (60,000 HP) with her, buy the Flower Jewel from Accessory Store inside Mall of Bayern, and Level 2 House or bigger with double bed. The wedding will take place in front the Magical Tree at your House Area instead of at school auditorium. Headmaster Ulrich will be the only one who presides over their ceremony and no other people attended. The children you get from marrying Momoka will act proper and quiet. They will have black hair, black eyes, and somewhat yellow-ish skin. The boy child has short hair while the girl child has straight short hair. Her children looks will be the same as any other Asian candidates; such as Hideo, Gakuto, Hinata, Meirin, and Yeo-eun. Category:Characters Category:Story of World II: A Flowery Life characters Category:Females Category:Bachelorettes Category:Game-only